


or something

by romanticalgirl



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-4-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	or something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-4-05

So, like, the mall. It’s always the same, even though styles change and decorations change. The only time it’s different is during school when, like, it’s not filled with the same people you see every day. Instead it’s like moms and babies and business people and old people in sweat suits. It’s people like your parents; people who don’t look at you for what you’re wearing or who you’re with. They drink coffee and eat cookies and carry bags and act like everything’s normal.

But, like, it’s not. Because you’re skipping class which, like, you’ve done before, but you’re also not at school, which is like, way more risky, but it’s still like, the mall, so it’s not like you’re writing to prisoners or anything.

But the last person you expect to see is, like, Brian Krakow. Because Brian is always at school. Brian, like, likes school. But instead he’s at the mall shopping.

Rayanne would be gigging madly and urging you to follow him, but like, it’s Brian, and he’s probably buying something like a book he’ll expect you to borrow, or, like, a telescope or something. Which you’re not interested in. But his skin is this funny color like red and green and pale, and he matches the Christmas decorations. So you follow him because, like, Brian’s a guy, and if nothing else, you might find something for your dad.

He wanders, which you didn’t think Brian even knew how to do. He always gets to where he wants and then loses his way, but this time he’s threading through aisles and you think maybe he’s looking for a gift for like, his mom, until he stops and you stop and you see.

It’s the stupid sweater that you pointed out to Ricky and Rayanne. The stupid one you all made fun of because you wanted it, but you couldn’t afford it, so it was just easier to pretend it was stupid or the last thing you’d wear even though you kept looking at it and your fingers kept rubbing over the soft whatever it is that it’s made of.

You hide behind some sock display because Brian’s suddenly, like, looking around, and you don’t know why for sure, but you know it’s important that he doesn’t see you. You think maybe you know, but you’re also thinking that maybe you hope you’re wrong, because if it means what you think it means, you don’t even want to, like, think about it.

He’s talking to some girl who’s totally not your size and he’s holding the sweater and blushing and still a little green, but she’s nodding and handing him a different size and a different color, and it’s perfect for you.

You leave then because, like, you don’t want to get caught, but also because this is new, even though it’s Brian doing something for you, because he always does stuff for you, but this isn’t a book or homework or whatever, but real stuff. Stuff stuff.

And it’s Brian, which is like, problematic, because, like, he’s Brian, but you think maybe you can just manage to accidentally kiss him under the mistletoe. Or something.

Maybe.


End file.
